From the prior art, a plurality of possibilities for measuring force in rolling bearings is known. Here, strain gauges are usually used that are applied on the corresponding components. It is further known to implement a sensor unit with the help of coatings for detecting elongation. Here, the strain gauges are usually attached to a component in an open and unprotected manner. The layers are structured by means of different processes. It is further known to apply the coatings to rings or plates in the rolling bearing, in order to determine forces acting on the bearing by means of elongation. To achieve the necessary sensitivity here, the components are weakened at the point to be measured by the provision of recesses, notches, or grooves.
A disadvantage in the prior art is that the strain gauges do not have long-term stability and recalibration is required. For optimum force measurement on a component, the layers must be applied at weak points, such as recesses, notches, or grooves, which makes the processing step providing the coating and the actual application more difficult. Furthermore, for applying the layers, an increased effort must be applied in order not to damage the raceway of the rolling bodies.